Peluches
by Unloved person
Summary: En las veces que habían dormido juntos era en el departamento de Roxas. Y éste, a pesar de haber entrado a su habitación, nunca vió que el pelirrojo tuviese tantos peluches. Y nunca, NUNCA imaginó, que durmiera con ellos.


Yey~, al fin me armé de valor para escribir un Akuroku :D

Es un pequeño one-shot, si es que no es un drabble. Omwa xD,

Descargo de Responsabilidad; No, los personajes no me corresponden, son pertenecientes a Tetsuya Nomura y compañía. Con todo respeto señor Nomura, estoy haciendo parejas yaoi con sus personajes.

Advertencias: Este fanfic tiene contenido yaoi (Léase homosexual), si no te gusta, abstente de seguir leyendo y dejar review comentando lo enferma y mal de la cabeza que estoy. Gracias, eso me lo han dicho varios psicólogos.

P.D- Es un UA. (Entiéndase Universo Alterno.)

…

..

.

..

…

Si, al fin vivirían juntos. Ese mismo día, habían terminado de mudarse. Ambos habían dejado sus apartamentos, y juntos habían comprado una casa solo para ellos.

La noche ya había llegado. Y a Roxas le llegaba una pervertida idea de festejar que vivían juntos.

Pero en las veces que habían dormido juntos era en el departamento de Roxas. Y éste, a pesar de haber entrado a su habitación, nunca vió que el pelirrojo tuviese tantos peluches. Y nunca imaginó, que durmiera con ellos.

- Axel… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?.- preguntó Roxas, al ver como su novio abrigaba a su montón de peluches en la cama. Justo, donde debería ser el lugar del rubio.

- ¿Qué?, Creí haberte dicho que dormía con ellos.- mencionó sin importancia.

- ¡Nunca lo hiciste!, además, ¿Cuántos son? ¿30?

- Sólo son 24 Roxas.- respondió acostándose al lado del montón de ellos.

- Axel, por favor. Quítalos.- suplicó el menor.

- No lo haré, si no duermen en mi cama, abrigados y conmigo se enojan. ¿Qué tal si me quieren asesinar?.- susurró Axel.-

- Bien.- contestó Roxas, tomó una almohada, una sábana e hizo ademanes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- cuestionó el pelirrojo levantándose.

- Dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes o en la sala. En esa cama no hay lugar para mi y los 24 peluches.- dijo intentando sonar molesto.

Repentinamente, Axel le abrazó, y lo llevó consigo a la cama, acostándolo sobre él.

Roxas por la acción se removió un poco, bajando su pierna. En cuanto su rodilla tocó superficie. Un chillido sonó.

- Aplastaste a Patapús.- mencionó Axel.

Patapús, el estúpido conejo azul celeste. El del lazo rojo, no el amarillo ni el rosa.

- Duérmete, de una vez y deja de quejarte ¿si?.- murmuró el mayor adormecido.

- Como es fácil dormir sobre una persona.

- Lo es si es la persona que amas.- le aseguró.

Roxas ya no sabía si hablaba en sueños, o escuchaba lo que él decía dormido y le contestaba… O si se hacía el dormido para que el rubio callara sus quejas de una vez

- Te quiero. Y eres mío. MÍO.- susurró Roxas, mirando con rabia a todos esos muñecos, casi como más se los aclarara a ellos y no a su novio.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Había tenido celos de esos muñecos.

Los miró mal. Pero no, por más que Roxas se esforzó, los peluches no explotaron, no desaparecieron, ni se incendiaron.

Incluso pudo jurar que Patapús se rió de él, a coro con los otros 23 maldecidos animales felpudos.

En ese momento, lo único que lo detuvo, fue el apretujado abrazo de su novio. Sólo eso… y los peluches no pasarían la noche.

.

- Y esa, fue la peor semana de la vida de Roxas. No hubo sexo, según Axel, no quería hacerlo frente a sus niños. No dormía bien, Axel era increíblemente incómodo para dormir sobre él. Y lo que era el colmo, ya no sabía si los "Te amo" eran para él o para Patapús y compañía. Roxas se vengaría, y no solo de los peluches.-

…

..

.

..

…

Es corto, y además un intento de humor xD, pero ¡Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja!

Es la primera, pero tengan por seguro, que no será la última. :D jhajhajha.

En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!, No son obligatorios, ¡pero agradezco con todo mi pequeño corazón sus reviews!

Es más, les dejo un extra, para convencerlas más con los reviews.

…

…

_**=Extra BONUS:**_

- ¿Roxas? ¿Hiciste el aseo hoy?.- preguntó Axel entrando a la cocina.

- Sip. ¿Buscas algo?

- No encuentro a Patapús, Maní, Zolia, Elza, Payo, Brito, Ninoska, Mevaño, Coentí, Flipy, Zepedo, Rea, Nofui, Pancrasio, Floripondio, Anastasia, Petronilo, Bilatsia, Dagoberto, Epifamio, Eutimio, Tolomeo, Enevadita ni a Ceda, ¿Dónde los has puesto?

- Los regalé a una casa hogar.- contestó alegre Roxas.

.

No, Roxas no tendría sexo por un buen tiempo más, pero al fin, dejaría de dormir sobre Axel.

…

…

Preciosos los nombres que les puso Axel a sus peluches.

:D ayúdenme a seguir escribiendo Akuroku!

Roxas: ¡¿Reviews? :D


End file.
